


excitación ardiente

by freedomatsea



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, PWP, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, all sorts of positions, pretty much pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: A thing happened in the tunnels of the Titty Twister.  (I suck at summaries, just read the tag)





	

“What the fuck does he mean by  _ excitación ardiente _ ?” Seth questioned, completely slaughtering the Spanish word that Carlos had used before he’d trapped them in one of the lower chambers beneath the Twister. 

“It means excitement.” Kate explained, watching Seth as he raked his fingers through his hair. 

“ _ Excitement _ ? Yeah, well, I'm not excited to be trapped down here.” Seth retorted. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Kate’s cheeks were burning. “The Latin speaking world has a different meaning for that sort of  _ excitement _ .” She mumbled, looking down at her feet. “Ardiente means burning.” 

“What? Shit. Is this hell hole gonna burst into flames?”

“Not exactly.” Kate cleared her throat, hugging her arms around her middle. “It means burning…  _ erm _ … arousal.” She looked mortified to even be saying the word. 

Seth’s brows shot upwards, his jaw dropping. “Come again?”

“Don't shoot the messenger!” Kate retorted, stomping her foot down on the dusty stone. “Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe that's not even what he said. I don't even know  _ what  _ it means to  _ us _ .” 

“I think I know.” Seth said calmly before he pulled out his gun and shot at the wall where Carlos had vanished through. “Let us out you sick bastard!”

“ _ Seth _ !” Kate shouted, jumping at the deafening sound of the bullet ricocheting off the stone. “How very masculine of you, shooting at things.”

“Now is not the time for you to get haughty on me princess.” Seth gritted out. “You're not that naive, you know good and well what  _ excitación ardiente _ implies.” 

Kate blinked at him. “I don't.” She had a pretty good idea what it meant though. “I mean, I know what it means but it doesn't make any sense. How could they influence us that way?”

“I don't know.” Seth was trying the wall again, pressing against ragged edges, looking for a way out. “But these freaks have fangs and God only knows what else at their command.” 

Kate swallowed thickly. “It is kinda warm in here.” She pressed her lips together, looking away from him.

Seth had already popped another button of his button up, “Yeah. It is.” He wiped his hand over his forehead. “You do realize we're fucked if we can't get out of here. Right?”

Kate nodded. “At least dad and Scott aren't in here.” She said dryly. “Maybe I'm just  _ scared _ but… I feel like I can hear my heart pounding in my veins.”

“Me too.” Seth shed his jacket, tossing it down on a rock. “This has gotta just be in our heads. There's no fucking way they've got something that can make us…” 

“Want to have sex with each other?” Kate made a face. “Maybe my translation was wrong… But I don't think it is.”

“Have you... ever?” Seth snorted. “Of course not. Katie-Cakes is a good little preacher’s daughter that's only gotten to pew-side tonsil hockey.”

Kate glared at him furiously. “It doesn't matter!” She crossed her arms across her chest. “Are you gonna use that against me too?”

“You're a kid. The innocence is endearing.” 

“I'm  _ not _ a kid.” Kate gritted out, shifting at the way a strange hot lance of desire ghosted through her. “I could have runaway and gotten myself emancipated from my father. I might be seventeen, but Texas would have seen me as an adult.”

“And that makes all the difference, huh?” Seth rolled up his sleeves. “Bet you're gonna echo what Richie says from time to time. What is it?  _ Age is a state of mind.” _

“Does he use that when you're being an asshole? Because if so I'm borrowing it.” Kate stupidly stepped closer to him, fixing him with a look. 

“And what's that supposed to mean?” Seth countered, narrowing his eyes at her. 

“I've met sixteen year olds with more maturity than you sometimes, Seth. That's what that means.” Kate blinked at the way her arm across her chest rubbed her bra over her nipples and made them pebble. That wasn't normal was it?

“You would know a lot about sixteen year olds wouldn't you?”

“I'm  _ almost _ eighteen.” Kate matched his expression. “I should be finishing my senior year right now, but some  _ asshole  _ kidnapped my family and now I'm trapped in an ancient Mayan temple by  _ vampires _ , stuck in a room that's supposed to make me  _ want _ you.” 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” 

“Which part? Because  _ all _ of it is pretty terrible.” Kate levelled him with a glare. The  _ wanting _ him part wasn’t necessarily bad - or maybe that was whatever was in the air talking. Good Christian girls weren’t supposed to want men like  _ him _ . She was supposed to want boys like Kyle, who sent sweet encouraging texts and read the Bible to her over the phone. 

“That’s probably why Carlos locked us in here then. Because it’s  _ so _ terrible for you princess.” Seth stepped closer to her, completely invading her personal space and it made Kate jump. “I wouldn’t exactly call this  _ thrilling _ for me either.”  

“No?” Kate’s voice was quiet, her green eyes flickering over his face. “At least I’m trapped down here with Richie.” She said with a soft laugh. “You know, he kissed me up there.” 

“He  _ kissed _ you?”

“It was weird.” Kate admitted, her cheeks flushing. “I don’t think he was kissing me, I think he was kissing that woman he was seeing.” 

“Yeah, well… Richie’s an odd one.” Seth rubbed at the back of his neck. “That would explain what I interrupted before all hell broke loose.”

Kate nodded slowly. She wanted Seth to touch  _ her _ . Her skin was burning for his touch but he was very purposefully  _ not _ touching her. “How do you feel?”

“About this situation? Not that great.” Seth popped another button on his shirt, before he just removed the whole thing entirely, leaving him in just his wifebeater. “I feel like I’m on fire inside.” 

“Me too.” Kate drew in a shaky breath, slowly sliding her plaid shirt off, letting it drop to the ground where his shirt lay. “I feel like there’s this knot in my belly that I can’t untangle.” She added, her lashes fluttering as her eyes raked over him, falling on the bulge in his trousers. “I think you could untangle it.” 

Seth’s eyes widened, his tongue darting out over his lips. “I bet I could.” He smirked at her, stepping closer. “Is that what you want?”

Kate bit down on her bottom lip and nodded once. Even if it  _ was _ the air that was affecting them, she wasn’t completely against the idea. Seth wasn’t like anyone she’d ever met before and she’d be a liar if something about him hadn’t sparked a need between her thighs, long before they’d ever found themselves in the Titty Twister. He was exactly the sort of man she wasn’t supposed to crave. 

“I want  _ you _ to touch me.” Kate flashed him her most innocent smile. Emboldened by  _ excitación ardiente,  _ she reached out to ghost her fingers over his erection, relishing in the groan that escaped him. “Make the burning stop Seth.” 

Seth’s lips crashed against hers, one hand curled around her waist to press against the small of her back to pull her closer. She gasped against his lips, the hand not trapped between their hips, curling around the back of his head. His mouth only stoked the low burning fire in her belly. 

Kate deepened the kiss, her tongue darting out, seeking entrance into his mouth which he gladly obliged. It was  _ so  _ wrong. It was the air in their lungs, pushing a burning need through them. But she didn’t care. 

He broke away from her lips to drag opened-mouth kisses along her throat. One of his hands had slipped under her shirt and it had already found its way to her breast, palming her through her bra. Kate gave a breathy cry, her back arching as her own hand slid over his cock. 

He was  _ big _ . 

Once, when she and Kyle had been making out, she’d felt  _ him _ pressed against her stomach, but she’d quickly brought the whole thing to an end. She’d never touched anyone like this, she’d never  _ seen _ one before, but she was under the impression that Seth Gecko was  _ above average _ . 

The fire within them only grew as their hands skimmed over sensitive flesh. It was  _ burning  _ in her  veins and the need was so overwhelming. She palmed him through his trousers, stopping only long enough for him to tug her shirt over her head and unclasp her bra. The air wasn’t cool enough to make her nipples taut, but the desire coursing through her was. 

Seth’s hands were calloused and rough as he cupped her breasts, his lips sucking at her collarbone, leaving marks she hoped she could cover with her shirt. She’d never been touched like this before. She’d never had a man’s hands on her breasts, making something within her pull into a tight coil. She cried out, clutching at his shoulders for support as something within her snapped. 

“ _ Oh _ .” She breathed out, blinking as Seth pulled back to meet her gaze. “Oh my God.” 

He laughed triumphantly. “Did Katie-Cakes just  _ come _ ?”

Kate’s cheeks were burning hot. “ _ Yes _ .” She admitted, biting down on her already swollen bottom lip. “But I want more.” She said lowly as she unbuttoned his pants, drawing the zipper down. Her lashes fluttered as she studied him through the fabric of his boxers. 

“You don’t have…” Seth started to say, but Kate silenced him with a kiss. He felt like he was going to explode if he didn’t have her. Wrong or right, he was going to have her legs wrapped around him before the hour was past. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t lusted after her from the second he laid eyes on her through the windshield of her family’s RV. 

Kate pushed her hand into his boxers, grasping at his cock with an unsure hand. “I need you in me.” She told him, her eyes half-lidded as she looked up at him. She felt like she was going to go mad unless she had him  _ in _ her. She’d never known the emptiness she felt existed, much less the desperate craving she felt. 

“Baby, you’re gonna have me.” Seth assured her, walking her backwards until her back hit the stone wall. He pushed her hand away from him, dropping to his knees in front of her. He kissed her lower belly, fingers working her jeans open and down her hips. “You’re all worked up, aren’t you?” He questioned lowly as he raked his fingers over her sex through her panties. 

Kate’s eyes fell closed and she leaned back against the wall for support. “I was before we came down here.” She admitted breathlessly as he replaced his fingers with his mouth, his tongue sweeping out over her soaked underwear. 

“ _ Seth _ !” She hissed out, her fingers catching ahold of his hair as he worked his mouth over her. “I can’t take anymore.  _ Please _ .” Kate’s words barely came out straight. All that made sense was the need she felt for him. 

Seth rose to his feet slowly, pushing her underwear down her hips. “Tell me you want this, princess. That it’s not just whatever this is.” 

Kate leaned up and caught his lips instead of answering him. She didn’t trust herself to say the words. There was fear, of what was to come, but mostly she feared the after. Would he regret every second of this? Would she? It was hard to focus on those thoughts. Rational thought was fleeting, giving way to  _ need _ . 

Seth groaned against her lips, his hands moving to her hips to haul her upwards. She wrapped her legs around him like it was instinct, gasping at the way his cock slid between her slick folds. She bucked against him and he held her tighter, steadying her movements as they ground against each other. 

She felt wanton like this. Free of  _ everything _ that had ever held her back from wanting  _ this _ . It was whatever was in the air, but she didn’t care. She only cared about wanting him. 

Kate clutched at his shoulders as he reached between them, guiding his cock to her center, lining himself up just right. “It’s gonna hurt, baby.” He told her, his breath low and raspy. “Just for a second though. Just for a second.” 

“It’s okay.” She whispered, leaning in to catch his lips as he started to press into her. It hurt. She wouldn’t lie. He stretched her to the point she thought she might just burst and then he was filling her completely and the pain subsided into a dull ache that was completely lost in the pleasure of being  _ full _ of him. Kate gave soft cry of pleasure as he started to move, her head falling back against the wall. 

All those dreams of how she’d lose her virginity…. all those fears of it  _ not _ being as good as society made it sound. None of it had prepared her for  _ this _ . She’d always pictured it being some sweet boy from church, some sweet boy that read her Bible verses and held her hand, and got down on one knee and asked her to marry him. There had been friends of hers from school that had given themselves to their boyfriends and none of them had made it sound the least bit appealing. All pain and awkwardness and sometimes they  _ dumped _ them afterwards. 

No sordid nighttime fantasies could have prepared her for Seth Gecko. He was a man who did  _ nothing _ half-hearted. He fucked her like it was the one thing he had been made to do and  _ maybe _ it was just the air, burning into her senses and making everything tinged with heated pleasure. But as first times went, it was strangely  _ perfect _ . 

Seth pressed his face into the crook of her neck as he thrust himself into her. One hand clutched at her hip while the other slipped between them to tease at her clit, coaxing her ever nearer to that release he could feel building up inside of her. Her inner muscles kept fluttering around him and it was taking every ounce of strength he had not to spill himself within her. 

“Come for me Kate.  _ Come _ for me.” Seth panted out, thrusting into her a little faster, which was all it took to send her careening over the edge. She cried out and so did he, pulling out of her just in time for his release.

Kate slumped back against the wall, breathing raggedly as she looked down at the white substance smeared over her stomach. Honestly she had no idea what came over her, but she swept her thumb through his release, bringing it up to her lips and sucking on her thumb, never breaking her gaze from his. 

They weren’t done yet. The fire was still burning hot. 

“ _ Seth _ .” She whispered, pushing off the wall, curling a hand behind his neck to lean up and kiss him. Whatever was in the air had flooded all of her senses. Kate slid her free hand down to cup his cock, her fingers curling around him, experimenting with teasing strokes. 

Seth growled against her lips, his hips rocking into her touch. Kate pulled back, keeping her eyes on his face as she dropped to her knees in front of him. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined herself wrapping her mouth around a man’s cock. But there she was, guided seemingly by an inherent knowledge of what to do (maybe she had listened to Jessica more than she'd thought she had). Whatever it was, it was worth it just to watch Seth’s face. 

His eyes practically rolled back in his head and that tense tick in his jaw seemed to lessen, his lips parting with a groan of  _ her _ name. The way his fingers gripped at her hair and he thrust into her mouth was enough to drive her crazy. The ache between her thighs that she'd been so certain he could sate was still burning hot. 

She felt  _ delirious  _ with need. 

Just twenty-four hours ago Kate Fuller had been a good little preacher’s daughter that never cursed and loved the way her  _ sorta _ boyfriend sent her Bible verses every morning. Now she was almost unrecognizable. Her knees were being scrapped on the cold stone floor and her mouth was full of the cock of a  _ thief  _ \- of a  _ murderer  _ \- and the twisted part of it all was that she loved it. 

Kate loved the way her scalp burned where he twisted at her hair. She loved that she had an  _ excuse _ to give into all those wants and needs she never expected to understand. There was some strange pull between her and Seth, there had been since the moment she laid eyes on him through the windshield of the RV and now she had a reason to give into those sinful wants. 

“Kate!” Seth gasped out, trying to pull her away from his cock, but she refused. He was salty and a little bitter in her mouth as his release spilled over her tongue. She swallowed every  _ last _ drop. 

Kate sat back on her knees, looking up at him with innocent eyes. She gave a little squeak as he hauled her upwards, turning her around so she was facing the wall. 

“I shouldn't still want more.” Seth mumbled as he trailed his lips over the curve of her shoulder. His cock was pressed against her. He ran his hand from her hip, down between her legs, his fingers sweeping between her slick folds. “Did blowing me make you wet, baby?”

Kate nodded her head, pressing her palms against the wall. “ _ Yes _ .” She breathed out, leaning her head back against his shoulder. “Oh, God.” He was thrusting two fingers into her and hitting some spot within her that made her weak in the knees. 

“Tell me what you want Katie-Cakes.” Seth drawled out, his voice raw and rough against her ear as he worked his fingers in and out of her. 

“I want…” She started, her lips parting with a cry as she almost reached that peak again. “I want you.” Kate tried again, losing track of her thoughts as it hit. She clenched around his fingers, grinding into his hand. “I  _ need _ you to fuck me.” She finally got out.

Seth was more than happy to oblige. He pulled his fingers away, guiding his cock into her without hesitation. The angle was different for both of them and Kate had to marvel at the way it made him feel even  _ bigger _ within her. 

“I don't want slow.” She told him, reaching behind her to curl her hand around the back of his head. “I want you to  _ fuck _ me. Come on.” She urged, following the desire that burned in her. It craved more and so did she. 

Kate was thankful that he was holding her up because when he started slamming into her faster, harder, driving himself into her and hitting that sweet spot within her. She swore she couldn’t stay upright. But he held her in place, her hands braced against the wall, trying to find purchase on the rough stone as her release tore through her. 

Seth followed right behind her, pulling free from her just before his release hit, not quite as quickly as he had before. The air was getting to them. It was weighing them down, desire heavy in their bones and their veins. All that mattered was them being tangled up in each other and the after of it all was almost painful to break away. 

Kate turned around to face Seth, her lashes fluttering as she looked up at him. “We have to get out of here.” She whispered, even as she rose up to kiss him again. He stumbled backwards and he pulled her down with him.

Seth scraped his teeth over her bottom lip. “We’ll get out of here in a few.” He drawled out, dragging his hands over her sides. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Kate couldn’t really argue that. She wasn’t done with him either. Her body was aching from the loss of him already. “Is it always like this?” She questioned, catching a ragged breath. 

“No.” He laughed, cupping her cheek, trying to resist the urge to crush his lips to hers again. “There’s more downtime between rounds.” Seth brushed his thumb over her bottom lip. “It’s not so overwhelming either… But that might just be you.” 

Kate blushed, which was ridiculous - all things considered. “ _ Me _ ?” Her lashes fluttered. 

“Yes.  _ You _ .” Seth leaned in to kiss her again, his lips barely meeting hers when the sound of the wall wrenching open tore them apart. Kate barely had a chance to cover her chest with her shirt before Scott stumbled into the room looking like he’d seen something far more horrible than the bloodshed they’d witnessed upstairs. 

“What the fuck?”

“ _ Scott!”  _ Kate really didn’t have a leg to stand on, but she still could chastise her brother for cursing. “Scott you have to get out of here.” 

Her brother stared at them, taking a few steps backwards. “What is  _ this _ ?” 

Seth was shamefaced as he grabbed for his slacks, pulling them on as he stood. “I can explain.” 

“You don’t have to explain  _ amigo _ .” Carlos appeared in the corridor behind Scott, chuckling in that sinister way he did. “I told you they had better things to do than rescue you.” 

“You’re a sick son of a bastard to leave us in here to suffer.” 

Carlos smirked. “ _ Suffer _ ? Oh, my friend, you allowed the suffering. You see,  _ excitación ardiente,  _ doesn’t work if the desire doesn’t already exist. You and Miss Katie  _ wanted _ to tango.” 

Kate pulled her tee on and then her jeans, thankful that Seth was standing in front of her - blocking most of their view of her. Scott had turned his back on her, disgust evident on his face. So much for saving him now if he wouldn’t even look her in the eyes. 

The air had started to dissipate now that the door was open, that or the humiliation had shaken the desire straight out of her system.  

“It’s not worth it.” Kate told him, watching as Seth’s hand went to his gun as he started after Carlos as he retreated. “Let’s just find my dad.” She hugged her arms around her middle, drawing her plaid shirt around her tightly.

Clearer thoughts brought something akin to shame with them. It wasn’t  _ truly _ shame. She didn’t fully regret what had happened, but without that heated need, she felt like she’d been a complete idiot. How had they not been able to resist it? Were both of them so weak they hadn’t been able to?

“ _ Right _ . Got to get the princess back.” Seth said dryly, picking his shirt up off the ground, pulling it back on. “You wanna just forget about all of this?” 

Kate looked up at him, her brows knit together. “I don’t think this is really something we can forget.” She swallowed thickly, looking away as she stood up. “Unless you wanna forget about it. Which, I mean… I might not know a lot, but I know that’s a thing.” 

Seth stepped closer to her, his hands going to her shoulders as he leaned in to kiss her forehead gently. “How about we get out of here first and  _ then _ figure out where to go from here. How’s that sound Katie-Cakes?”

Kate nodded her head slowly. “That’s probably the best idea.” They would  _ have _ to talk about it, but they’d have time once they got out of the  _ Titty Twister _ . Right now it was easier to be focused on finding her dad, of talking to Scott, of getting  _ out _  and then owning up to what had happened to them.

But Kate still slipped her hand into his hold, curling her fingers around his. Right or wrong, even she knew it felt  _ right _ . 


End file.
